mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Phillip Cuneo
Phillip Cuneo was an Italian Mafiosi and the first boss of the Cuneo Family, one of France City's Five Families of the 2000's. Cuneo was known to be a softer mob boss and middler of his siblings, refusing to sell drugs to children, and rather investing in the chocolate delivery business, using the milk trucks as a front, getting his nickname "The Chocolate Man" from his involvement in this practice. Cuneo was gunned down at the Savannah Hotel in 2011 and replaced as a Don by his youngest son Carmin Cuneo. Biography Phillip Cuneo Sr. was born in the town of Villabate, in Sicily, Italy. In 1996 his family immigrated from Sicily to Old Town, France City, France, on a transport plane, and they were very poor, living in a tenement. Cuneo became involved in pickpocketing and other petty crimes for which he was caught in 2000, but was let off after a fine of $500. Cuneo managed a small group of robbers known as the "Old Town Boys", and in 2001, Cuneo founded the Cuneo Family. The Cuneo family was based in Old Town, which became Phillip's new base of operations, building a home for himself near the Marseille, France railroad line's end in northern Old Town, by the seaport. As a small-time mafiosi, he began his career by extorting Leo's Milk Trucks, a company of milk deliverers, and made lots of money off of the business. He also refused to invest in any businesses that could hurt any children, as his wife was always a lover of small ones. Phill gained representation on the Commission by 2003 and became the Vice-Chairman of it. Role in the War Cuneo's outfit became one of France's Five Families of organized crime after taking over large amounts of the Barzini Family's turf in Mid Town in 2005 in a gang war that left several dead on both sides, but he arranged a peace treaty by 2010, when drug dealer Virgil Sollozzo arrived in France and arranged cooperation between the families via the drug trade. Barzini family's pony, Diamond Tiara even invited Silver Spoon and two Cuneo men, Fredo Buttowski and Clarence over for a tea party at the Barzini mansion soon after. When the Corleone Family murdered Sollozzo following a year of fighting between their asses, The Five Families Mob War broke out, and Don Cuneo joined the four families' alliance against the Corleones, because Vito Corleone had all of the politicians in his pocket, and he wanted a slice of the winnings for the war. The Cuneos played a large part in the war, but lost most of their made men and fronts to Corleone attacks, with their financial assassin in New Town, Nicholas Klaus, being strangulated at a New Years' Day 2011. Phillip arranged a peace with the Corleones in 2011, but small-scale turf warfare continued. When Vito Corleone steped down as boss, his son Michael Corleone prepeared to get rid of the last enemies to the family to consolidate Corleone control over France. Quotes Personality and traits Cuneo was known as an affable and good-natured figure, who was usually seen wearing a red fedora and carrying copious amounts of sweets in his pockets to bestow upon his children or of his business associates. Such behaviour made him pass by the law unsuspected. Death Cuneo was at the Savannah Hotel in Midtown collecting protection money along with his son, Phillip Cuneo Jr. when Willie Sissy and Charlie Trapani were sent to murder him. As he left the revolving door, he was gunned down on the stairs of the hotel and shot 10 times in the stomach, and his son Carmin Cuneo became boss. Trivia *His rapping background was a France's Paris Bronx's Slumsville district chocolate factory and his opponet was Willy Wonka. Gallery Phillip_Cuneo.png|Phillip Cuneo in the movie. Cuneo_family.jpg|Don Phillip Cuneo in the front. Phillip Cuneo.jpg|Phill Scared. Phillip.jpg|Phillip grabbed. Cuneo iced.jpg|Phillip iced. Cuneo face.jpg Category:Italians Category:Dons Category:Cuneos Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Tattaglias Category:Killed in Action Category:Gang Leaders Category:Too much Red Category:Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Fat .... Category:Company Owners Category:Mobsters